


Set your dreams where nobody hides

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: It started with a joke, a pretty bad pun full of innuendo."Perhaps, you would like to join me later this night, so you can see for yourself the other wonders my mouth can produce."Gloria had smiled, her red lips stretching widely enough to reveal immaculate white, sharp teeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _The darkest nights produce the brightest stars_

 It started with a joke, a pretty bad pun full of innuendo. Elsa never expected that posh, presumptuous woman to join her  _backstage_ after the tremendous amount of nerve she demonstrated when criticising her singing. The German had fought back the urge to slap her pink cheeks and successfully managed to remain collected while the other woman mocked her talent.

"Perhaps, you would like to join me later this night, so you can see for yourself the other wonders my mouth can produce."

Gloria had smiled, her red lips stretching widely enough to reveal immaculate white, sharp teeth. 

 

- 

 

"Oh Lord oh please! Don't stop!"

Gloria exclaimed, tightening and curling her fingers into Elsa's perfumed hair, perfectly manicured nails scratching her scalp after each wave of pleasure travelling through her body.

"I won't!"

The German mumbled against her skin, her mouth and chin wet from the other woman's fluids. She tasted so good against Elsa's tongue, panting and moaning while her fingers massaged her scalp. Schnapps does really work wonders. The singer arched her back, ignoring the pain cause by her uncomfortable position, and added another finger to the two other ones thrusting inside of her. Gloria let out a high-pitched scream before releasing Elsa's hair to put both hands on her mouth. 

"Come for me mein Schatz..."

The singer took a short break quick enough to catch a glimpse of the woman laying before her. No matter how many times Elsa asked her to, Gloria refused to take off her dress, making the whole thing both more complicated but also incredibly arousing. The red fabric was covering most of her body, but once the sleeves were pulled up and the neck pulled down, Gloria was shining brilliant.

"Elsa..."

"What do you want?"

She was teasing, wanting to hear her name from her lover's lips again and again, like a singer waiting to be called for an encore.

"Please, Elsa make me come I can't bear it anymore."

Hearing her name once more, it was like music to Elsa's ears. The most perfect melody she could have the chance to listen to. After a cat-like grin, the German lowered her face again and slid her tongue over Gloria's wet cunt, gently nibbling her clit until she felt the other woman tensing and cramping around her fingers.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yeees!"

The redhead managed to muffle her last screams, hiding her face behind her hands as her orgasm shook her entire body. She squeaked when Elsa withdrew her fingers, her hips bumping one last time against her mouth. The singer kissed her cunt before crawling up next to her lover's body, letting Gloria recover slowly. 

"Well I didn't see that coming."

The German muttered, gently stroking Gloria's shoulder.

"But next time, the dress has to go."

" _Next time,_  uh?" 

The widow pursed her lips, and Elsa laughed.

"Oh, I see. People of your kind don't mix up with people like us. But let me tell you something Liebling, the moment you stepped into my freak show, you knew what you were in for."

"This -"

"The moment you pushed the curtains and entered my tent, you knew what was to come."

"This is not what I meant. Dandy must never know about any of this."

Elsa chortled and brought her hand up to Gloria's chin, cleaning the smeared lipstick around her mouth.

"Don't worry, mama's boy will not know."

The widow smiled and let out a long sigh as she was finally catching her breath. She pressed her legs together, her skin brushing against the delicate satin sheets, and felt her wetness dripping down her thighs, the same wetness that was still shining on Elsa's lips. Feeling now more sobered up, she took a look around the room. She didn't know a tent could look this fancy and cosy. Gloria had always associated them with discomfort, dirt and bad taste. She also realized how close they were to the others. 

"If you want.. You can come next week, for tea."

The widow offered, and Elsa smiled at her.

"I would love to."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The first thought that occurred in Elsa's mind when she entered the house was the deep silence marking a sharp contrast with the constant hubbub of the freak show. But otherwise, despite the fact that the walls were made of stone and the tea tasted better, Elsa didn't really feel like the woman sitting in front of her had tastes that differed from her own. Having quickly imagined the size of the house when Ms Mott opened the door, the singer was glad she didn't give her a  _grand tour._

Now she was studying her, stirring her tea to cool it down.

"One thing Ms Mott -"

"Gloria, please."

"I would like to know why you came to me after the show the other night."

The redhead tiled her face and chortled softly before standing up to put the biscuit plate on the table. 

"Well, you invited me my dear."

"You didn't have to come, still you came."

"Oh yes,  _I came."_

The way the careful words playfully dropped from her mouth made Elsa bite her bottom lip. The German took a long sip of her tea and flickered her tongue over the corner of her mouth to wipe it clean. 

"Still. I didn't know you could be interested in this kind of...  _behaviour_."

Gloria laughed, looking away from her.

"Oh Elsa, is this really how people of our kind are portrayed in your eyes?"

"I don't know Liebling, I have seen so many debauched people of you kind that I do not know what to think anymore."

"Have you really? Ms Mars, you have to tell me more."

But the German shook her head and gently slid her hand over hers.

"I think we've talked enough about me. It is your time to share things about you."

Gloria smiled and planted her mesmerising blue eyes into Elsa's chocolate ones.

"But I am an open book, dear, anybody can read through me."

"Let us open the book then, shall we?"

Gloria let out a delicious laughter that almost made Elsa grab the collar of her dress and pull her over the table for a passionate kiss.

"I believe my bedroom is more comfortable if you are planning on reading."

Elsa stood up and offered her arm like a man would have.

"Please, do lead the way."

 

-

 

The German was once more hungry for power, but Gloria was more than happy to let her have her way. She had pinned her against the walls and was now proceeding to unbutton her dress. After each button she opened, Elsa kissed the inches of skin freshly exposed. Gloria moaned happily until the dress fell, Elsa kneeling in front of her.

The German was slowly standing up again, sliding her hands up against her thighs, pinching hungrily the elastic of her suspend belt. But as Elsa was about to remove her negligee, she stopped her.

"Bed, please."

The singer smirked and grabbed hold of Gloria's underwear, slowly pulling her to the bed. Before Elsa could go down between her legs, the redhead caught her chin between her fingers and brought their faces closer.

"There is something you need to know."

"Darling, this is not the first time that we are..."

"To be honest with you, apart from the other night, it's been a very long while since the last time I... Well, with my husband..."

Elsa frowned at first, then realised what Gloria was implying. 

"You mean... you mean you had no idea of what you were doing last time?"

Gloria shook her head.

"Oh mein Schatz, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... because I enjoyed this a lot."

Elsa's smile softened and she kissed her forehead.

"Oh my, you flatter me..."

The widow blushed and pulled Elsa into a deeper kiss, while the singer grabbed the hem of the negligee and lifted it up. As it passed Gloria's head, she swallowed hard.

"Wow, sweet Jesus."

Elsa swore. Her hand barely brushed against Gloria's belly, as if she was afraid of hurting her.

"How on earth?"

The widow put her hand over Elsa's. 

"My departed husband had a very, unpredictable behaviour."

The singer removed her hand to look at the scars on her lover's belly. She put a light kiss on it and muttered against her skin.

"If any man dares to lay a finger on your skin again, as God is my witness I will slit his throat."

"Oh darling..."

Gloria muttered and gently brushed Elsa's hair away from her face. The singer smiled and kissed her way up to Gloria's mouth until the other woman caught her face between her hands.

"I have to confess Elsa, I like you better without all of this dreadful make-up."

"In this case, I have to confess, I like you better without your dress."

The redhead laughed and pulled down Elsa for a deep and passionate kiss. One of her hands ran over her belly, followed by her tongue sliding through the valley between her breasts. Elsa moved her hand on Gloria's hip and gently began to stroke and scratch the delicate flesh, her thumb pressing gently into the dent of her hipbone and slowly stroking deeper. She scratched with her other hand now too, but gently, carefully, just slowly stroking her nails over the trembling skin.  
Elsa eventually let go of her breast and looked up to Gloria's face. She discovered that she had laid her head back down in the pillow, with her now undone hair circling her face and brightening it like an aura. 

For all the partners she had been with, never someone had looked so innocent and pure. Gloria deserved so much more than any man would ever give her.   
Swallowing a moan, Elsa moved down between her lover's breasts again and licked her way down, making Gloria's body arch between her hands when her tongue dipped into her navel. The hand on her hip moved to the junction between her hips and legs, where it slowly brushed over her thigh until her fingertips began to tease the wet skin between her legs. Her tongue quickly followed the fingers and she pushed her thighs further apart with both hands, before her tongue dove into the sweet warmth between them. The German couldn't help a smirk when she saw how wet Gloria already was. 

Elsa played with her tongue and nibbled the delicate flesh once in a while, making Gloria's thighs press down around her head. The redhead's hands ran over her hair, fingers tangling into the loose strands of Elsa's hair, gasping and moaning as she felt the German's fingers pressed against her cunt. She slowly pushed her tongue in and out, rolling it to get even further inside, curving the tip against the slick inner walls, tasting and feeling her with every fibre of her own body, her free hand digging into Gloria's thigh, almost bruising it, lost in the heat of the moment. 

"Oh my God!"  
The widow bucked her hips in respond and moaned loudly, pulling Elsa's head even further between her thighs, nearly suffocating her in sweet wetness. She was beginning to feel the lack of air, feeling her head getting hotter and her breathing shorter.  
But it wasn't in Elsa's habits to back off because of a slight inconvenience, especially when she was giving so much pleasure. She simply carried on, swirling her tongue inside of her, licking, teasing and pushing until Gloria finally cried out in tears, bucking her hips one last time, her voice turned into a muffled blend of cries and moans spreading through her body and her thighs pressed down so hard that they blocked Elsa's head between them.  
When she sat up, Gloria’s hands slowly slipped out of her hair, over her shoulders, and then slid away from her body. She was simply lying, dazzled and beautiful, legs resting around Elsa's waist with a blissful smile on her pink lips.  
Making sure that the redhead could see her, Elsa wiped her mouth and licked each of her fingers, gently moaning as her eyes locked with Gloria's.

The redhead rolled on her side and smiled at Elsa.

"Teach me."

The German laughed.

"Oh darling, this is not something that can be taught. You have to discover it by yourself. I cannot help you with that."

"Well..." Gloria murmured as she sat up and keeled, now facing Elsa at the same height. "I am sure you can help me with directions."  
The singer considered the woman in front of her. She had always kept feelings separated from business, but even after she fled Germany, she had never came to acknowledge pleasure as something that could be both given and received. She had always dreamed that she would find love someday, that she could be   
with someone who would love her for who she really was, behind the make-up and the acting. Being with Gloria Mott was truly different. Because there was no need to act up. Because Gloria was not expecting her to put on a show for her. Because she could finally be herself.

Elsa looked at the other woman and her smile grew wider on her lips.

"Sure" 

Gloria kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Take off your clothes."

The German did as asked and removed her blouse and skirt before sitting back on the bed in underwear and stockings, all smiles.

"Come here"

Elsa commanded as she moved against the bed frame. Gloria followed her lead and found herself caught in a kiss. 

"Now Liebchen, let us put this lovely hand of yours to work."

While her mouth settled against Elsa's neck, the redhead's fingers slid down until she reached her core, guided by the German's dexterous hand, making her gasp slightly. She could feel how wet Elsa was, but instead of scaring her, Gloria felt a thrill of arousal running down her spine. The singer pushed Gloria's hand down to her entrance and up to her clit again, slowly teasingly, making sure that the other woman was confortable. She did not worry much since Gloria kept on kissing her neck, slowly moving up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe and up to the tip, making Elsa sigh lowly as she spread her legs further apart.

"Does it feel good?"

The German moaned.

"God yes!"

Still feeling that she was needed more confidence, Gloria asked:

"What now?"

Elsa kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Do what you feel like doing. As if it was you."

So she pushed her fingers in, making Elsa moan and drop her head on Gloria's shoulder, rubbing her nose against her collarbone. 

"Yes!"

The singer moaned as the redhead's hand gently began to move back and forth, pushing her fingers in and out, opening her up slowly. Elsa twitched against her hand, trying to rub herself on her palm. Gloria couldn't help a soft giggle as she realised that Elsa's body was begging for more.

"Impatient, are we?" 

She whispered as she pulled her fingers out and pushed them in again, this time sliding her thumb against her clit in addition. The German let out a sharp gasp and moved her hips to position herself exactly like she wanted, rocking her body to increase the friction with Gloria's fingers. Heat rushed through Elsa's body, leaving her with a long forgotten feeling resurfacing all of a sudden. She felt Gloria kissing her collarbone and burring her face against her neck while her nimble, long fingers thrust deeper, harder, making her whimper and sob. Mimicking Elsa's earlier gestures, she curled her fingers up inside of her.  
Elsa's climax finally took over as her inside heat came to a boil and spilled over, searing her body and her mind, leaving Gloria mesmerized by her own newly developed skills. 

They both laid down, chests rising and falling at different speeds, caressing each other's skin and muttering endearments in each other's ear. Gloria was curled up in her satin bedsheets, with Elsa's chest against her back, and for a moment, she wished she could remain this way for eternity. For the first time in so many years, she was feeling safe. No matter how many times she had convinced herself of the love she had for her son, she knew that, after what happened to her departed husband, Dandy could never be trusted. She shook herself, trying to dissolve her thoughts, and turned around to face Elsa.

"I want you to know that you are more than welcome here, my dearest. Any time you want."

The German smiled and put a light kiss on Gloria's lips.

"You have got so much to discover now, are you sure this is what you want. Are you sure this is me that you want?"

The widow's lips curled up into a delighted grin.

"I want you dear, I want all of you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God these women are so incredible to work with...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Gloria the love she deserves, and I want Elsa to be loved, too.


End file.
